


fly

by dreamingchick08



Category: starting over - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingchick08/pseuds/dreamingchick08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"can it be some place by the sea" kit ask " can you image flying over the ocean in the morning" Kit face lighting up</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything and posting it. please go easy on me :) try to take out the mistakes but might have missed some let me know. thank you for reading.

As Rae steps out on to the back pouch the fresh spring air hits her. The way the trees move from the warm desert wind, a dog barking from the neighbor yard the birds that fly over head like there waiting for them.  
"soon enough" she says  
Rae 12 year old son steps out beside her. his blue eyes shining bright in the hope of what's to come. "already time" he ask looking to meet his mothers dark eyes.  
"almost Kit turn around"  
Kit turns slowly. Rae takes a pocket knife out of a small bag that will be easy to carry it holds everything they will need mostly money, birth certificate, family photos. When they get the where they are going they can buy new clothes.  
Taking the pocket Knife and cutting two big holes in the back of Kits shirt. Kit move a little then pops out two long wings longer then Kit. The light drown wings stretch out.  
He turns back to face her with his tough sticking out at her playfully. He plucks the pocket Knife from her. repeating the same movements on Rae's back. Now Kit is looking at two black wings that matches his mother jet black hair. Kit always wish his wings would match his mothers but grew to like the light drown color they where.  
"do you think they will miss us" Kit ask as he jerks his head back inside the house were his Grandpa, Grandna, and Aunt still sleeping.  
Rae smelled her first real smile in weeks as she replied "most likely but this is for the best though" she adds that they can write when they find a new home.  
Rae always knew she never fit with her family. Her sister always made straight As in high school nothing change when she went to college. Rae on the other hand was lucky to graduate high school not even try college. Could not sit still for any of it. But it was more then that she just never fit the puzzle.  
Soon after her 10th birthday she started feeling something strange growing on her back not saying anything about it. One day she was getting in the shower looking at her back she saw the jet black wings. It was the best present ever. When she was 16 she would tell her parents she was sleeping over at a friends house for the weekend and spend it flying to different places all over.  
When Kit turn 10 Rae kept a close eye on him. Not knowing if the something would happen to him. Sure enough 8 days after his birthday. He came to her with his light drown wings sticking up over his shoulders.  
They kept it to themselves not sure how anyone would react to there gift.  
"can it be some place by the sea" kit ask " can you image flying over the ocean in the morning" Kit face lighting up as he kept taking about the sea air would feel on their wings.  
Rae took in the backyard one more time it was just right size to get a running start. "a place by the seas sound nice maybe we're lucky we can find a house right off a cliff" Rae says. the wind starts to blow again moving there feathers. looking at her son one last time "lets go on 4" Rae finally picking up the small bag. "1" Rae starts " 4" Kit said jumping off the pouch. "cheater" Rae yells after him. laughing as they rip there wings out as far as they could go. flapping them harder while there feet leave the ground. raising higher into the morning sky feeling free.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think??


End file.
